Une vieille connaissance
by Pylia
Summary: Hélène retrouve une vieille connaissance.


Quelque chose était différent. Pas différent dans le sens d'un changement positif mais dans une différence dérangeante. Will n'avait jamais vu Magnus perdre ainsi son sang froid. C'est pas normal, cette femme rend Magnus nerveuse, cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. La journée avait pourtant commencé comme beaucoup d'autres, par un coup de téléphone signalant un phénomène.

A leur arrivée sur place, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une vieille femme allongée par terre. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle ait été attaquée par une créature. Ils la ramenèrent au sanctuaire pour la soigner, mais son processus de guérison s'était déjà enclenché et les traces de vieillesse commençaient à disparaitre.

Quelques jours après cette arrivée, tous les personnes présentes au sanctuaire, humaine ou non, ne parlaient plus que de cette nouvelle venue. Hélène finit par aller la voir elle-même, intriguée par toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient autour de sa nouvelle protégée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, tout le monde était autour du lit si bien qu'elle ne vit pas qui y était allongée. Elle décida de repartir et de venir la voir plus tard. Sur le chemin de son bureau, elle surpris une conversation à propos de cette mystérieuse femme.

« Oh c'est sûr, elle dégage quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de surnaturel … »

« Mais la question est de savoir si elle est de notre coté ou non. »

« Ça je m'en fous ! Tant que je peux me l'envoyer ! »

Bien que gênée par les termes employés, Hélène repensa aussitôt à une personne qu'elle a connue il y a bien longtemps. Une personne qui l'a charmée et qui l'a entrainée vers le meilleur comme vers le pire. Malheureusement, cette histoire ne s'est pas finie sous les meilleures auspices.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle eut le temps d'aller voir sa patiente. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle entra dans la chambre. Mal lui en a pris en voyant qui était cette femme.

« Elisabeth… »

« Salut Hélène… »

Le lendemain, tous s'étaient regroupés à l'infirmerie pour connaitre l'histoire de cette femme. Magnus y était aussi, mais plus par devoir que par réel plaisir. Si elle n'était pas venue, cela changerait de ses habitudes et pourrait paraitre anormal.

« Mon histoire est sommes toute banale. C'est vrai que j'ai certaines capacités mais elles ne sont pas extraordinaires. »

Durant toute la durée de l'entretien, Hélène n'a rien dit, préférant se murer dans le silence. Will l'aperçut et alla lui parler si tôt celui-ci terminé.

« Magnus, je pourrais vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr ! fit elle avec un sourire chaleureux. De quel sujet ? »

« Elisabeth. »

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom que Magnus se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Il n'a rien à dire sur ce sujet. »

« Oh, je crois qu'il y a plus de choses à dire que vous vouliez bien le faire croire. »

Comme Hélène ne répondait rien, Will continua :

« Je vous ai connu plus compréhensive Magnus. Vous étiez aussi froide que la banquise. »

« Non, j'étais normale, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Si vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ! D'habitude, vous êtes très curieuse et vous les harcelez de questions alors que là … »

« C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne trouve pas son cas si intéressant que ça. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la vrai raison. Vous êtes mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle est là, distante avec tout le monde. Et en plus, elle affirme qu'elle vous connait et très bien même. »

Magnus ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle prit la fuite et erra dans les couloirs perdue dans ces pensées. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le médecin qui s'était occupé d'Elisabeth qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais se raidit instantanément en voyant que le lit était vide. Elle apostropha un médecin :

« Excusez-moi, où est la jeune femme qui était dans ce lit ? »

« Elle est partie dès que je lui aie dit qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. »

« Bien merci », répondit Hélène avec une mine contrarié avant de partir brusquement.

Elle la retrouva dans les couloirs.

« Elisabeth, comment tu peux revenir après tout ce que tu as fait ? » cria-t-elle à travers le couloir bondé de monde.

« Hélène, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Viens ici faut que je te parle, fit-elle en l'entrainant dans une salle vide avant de refermer la porte. »

Les gens dans le couloir se regardèrent avec stupeur et sous entendus. Ils ne comprenaient pas la situation.

La seule personne qui pouvait voir plus clair était Henry, bouche bée devant ses écrans. Les deux femmes en se disputant n'avaient pas remarqué la camera de surveillance dans la pièce. Soudain, Magnus attrapa fougueusement les lèvres d'Elisabeth. Les deux femmes s'embrassaient avec passion, sans se douter que leur moment d'intimité tait soumis à des eux indiscrets.

Le lendemain, tous était réunis dan se bureau du docteur Magnus pour connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Mais surtout, tous avaient des questions à lui poser.

« Et vous avez quel âge exactement ? Enfin si ça n'est pas indiscret ! »

« Non ça va, j'ai plus de 300 ans. »

« A côté d'elle, tu es toute jeune maman », lança Ashley.

Mais cette phrase de dérida pas Magnus.

« Et vous êtes mariée ? » continua Ashley.

« Non pas exactement. D'après mes souvenirs, j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'une vous voulez dire », marmonna Henry.

Heureusement pour lui, Magnus n'entendit pas cette réflexion. Seul Will commençait à se poser des questions.

« Bon c'est fini avec vos questions. Elisabeth, je dois vous parler », demanda Hélène en l'entrainant à sa suite.

« Je me doutais bien que henry restait toujours devant son ordinateur. »

« Oui, heureusement que tu m'as dit de brouiller les écrans ! »

« Heureusement surtout que tu as cette capacité, sinon il en aurait vu bien plus ! »


End file.
